The Alphabet According to Percy Jackson
by xXBookworm101Xx
Summary: For every letter of the alphabet Percy will tell you what he thinks about something that starts with that letter.
1. A is for Annabeth

**I don't know where I go the idea of this. It was just one of those random things that pop up.**

**But, I really liked the idea and decided to go for it. How you enjoy it!**

* * *

**A is for Annabeth**

There are many things that popped into Percy Jackson's head when he though of the daughter of the Athena.

Wise girl.

Smart-ass.

Architecture freak.

Bookworm.

Brave.

Amazing.

Athena.

Owl.

Annoying.

Interesting.

Girl.

Blonde.

Gray eyes.

Beautiful.

Beautiful was a new word. He thought of it when he had been having a conversation with her. There was nothing odd about the conversation. They were just talking about how the war was doing, a topic that had been popping up a lot lately. She had been twirling her hair, her gray eyes full of frustration, and her feet tapping to an unknown beat. Percy had taken a mental picture of her at that moment. The only word that came up was beautiful.

She was just beautiful.

Of course, Percy never told her about these thoughts. He didn't even understand why he had those thoughts. He didn't quite understand why his heart beat a little faster when she was around. She was just Annabeth. She was only a friend.

A very beautiful friend, though.

"Percy?"

Percy snapped out of his thoughts and looked sheepishly at Annabeth. She sighed. "Honestly, Seaweedbrain. You aren't helping. Do you think we should proced with that plan or go with another one?"

"That plan sounds fine," he said, adding the word pushy to his list of things that described his friend.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, no, beautiful gray eyes. "Oh, Percy Jackson."

Percy smiled. The word beautiful popped up into his head again. Well, he could live that. He could live with a beautiful friend.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. B is for Blue

**And this story was brought to you by blue food.**

* * *

**B is for Blue**

"There is no such thing as blue food!" said Gabe.

Six-year old Percy Jackson looked up at his step-dad stubbornly, "Yes there is!"

"No, there isn't you brat."

"Gabe, it's going to be a birthday cake. There is blue cake."said Sally, looking up from the couch.

"Well. Other than that, there is no blue food."

"Yes, there is!" exclaimed Percy angrily.

"I'm afraid to say that Percy is right," said Sally.

"No, you're both wrong. There is no such thing, Sally. Now, get off you butt and make some dip. My poker buddies are coming soon."

Sally sighed but said nothing. She got up from the couch and picked up an angry Percy. "Don't worry, Percy. There is such thing as blue food. I'll make sure to show Gabe that he is dead wrong."

The next day, Sally came home with groceries. Oh, what a fit Gabe had when he saw all that blue food. Percy had hidden under the table, stifling laughter as his Step-father roared on and on about blue food. Sally only smiled brightly and put the food in it's place, making Gabe furious and a young Percy Jackson nearly howl with laughter. Ever since that day, Sally went out of her way to get blue food for Percy to enjoy and Gabe to fume over.

And so was the invention of blue food.

* * *

**I've always been fascinated by the blue food. So, I just had to write about the blue food, because it means so much to Percy.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R please!**


	3. C is for Christmas

**This one takes place between the Lighting Thief and the Sea of Monsters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**C is for Christmas**

Percy had always liked Christmas. It was one of those few days that Percy knew that everything was going to be alright. Since his mom had gotten rid of Gabe, he was absolutely sure that that was going to be an awesome Christmas.

This was how it was supposed to go down. He would wake up and his mom would already be making breakfast. The said breakfast would be blue pancakes, his favorite. Then they would go to the living room and give each other presents. Once that was out of the way, they would get dressed and go out to explore New York.

It did not go down that way. Instead, Percy woke up and went to the kitchen. The pancakes were on the pan, but his mother was not in there. "PERCY! There is someone at the door for you!"

Who could be at the door for Percy? It seemed impossible. Percy fumbled out of he kitchen and to the front door to find Annabeth standing there, presents in her arms. "A-a-ann-abe-tt-h?" stuttered Percy. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be at Camp-Half Blood!

"Something wrong, seaweed brain?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What are doing here?"

"Well, everything's boring at Camp-Half Blood. So, I came here." She walked into the kitchen.

Once she had left, Percy's mom looked at him. "Is this the Annabeth that you were talking about?" Percy nodded numbly. "She's cute."

"Mom!" exclaimed Percy. "It's just Annabeth!"

Percy's mom shrugged and went into the kitchen, leaving a very confused boy at the door. "When you're done thinking, please come in here. We're going to eat."

It took Percy a while to actually understand what had just happened. When it did finally sink in, Percy was certain of one thing; this was going to be an interesting Christmas.

* * *

**As you can see, I am a shameless Percabeth fan. xD**

**So, hope you liked it and R&R!**


End file.
